


Love Me

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this will have a brief description of a cadaver being operated on (but only, like, a sentence) so there's that.

“(Y/n), are you busy tomorrow?” Oikawa’s voice travelled through the quiet observation deck, sounding a tad feminine, which made (y/n) smile; her boyfriend being feminine, it was quite an intriguing thought. 

“Not really, why? Did you want to go somewhere?” The (h/c) haired girl asked, her curiosity burning with every passing second as she stared at her boyfriend’s profile. 

The setter cleared his throat, then answered—albeit sheepishly, “Don’t get mad, okay? But I finally told my family about us-” 

“After six months, you only told them just now?! Tōru!” Oikawa’s normally soft-spoken girlfriend hissed, reaching out and pinching the setter’s arm. “So that’s why we never went to your house.” 

A frown marred the girl’s features, her heart sinking at the thought of her boyfriend thinking her to be insignificant enough to be pushed off to meet his family. She looked away from Oikawa, down at the empty operating theatre where her brother was going to be doing a lecture/surgery demo for the students of the university they were currently at; their two other siblings were supposed to be here as well, but cancelled at the last minute because of issues concerning their branches of the family’s businesses, so it was just her and Oikawa. 

“(Y/n), no, it’s not that I think you’re not important—you’re the most special person in my life,” the brunet turned to his lover, cupping her cheeks and trying to make her look at him, only to step in front of her and lean close to her face so that she would see the pleading look on his face. “It’s just that I was… scared.” 

A questioning look crossed (y/n)’s face, her brows furrowing together and her lips pulling down into a confused frown. The look was enough to get Oikawa explaining, “I was scared that you would leave me when you saw how plain my life is compared to yours; how I’m not greeted by an armada of people the moment I stepped through the gates-”  

Oikawa stopped talking when a finger was pressed against his lips, sealing them together, and his girlfriend spoke up, “Do you think I’m that shallow, Tōru?” 

He could only shake his head since the finger was still pressed against his lips. “I don’t think I can leave you now even if I tried, Tōru; you’ve become so important to me that I think I’ll go crazy without you. No shallow social factor will ever make me want to leave your childish self, so you’re stuck with me.” 

The brunet seemed to realize just how significant and heartfelt (y/n)’s words were, and his heart figuratively soared as he replayed her monologue over in his head. Soon enough, a wide grin made its way on to his face and he wrapped his arms around her before pressing a lingering kiss on the skin that was exposed by her sweater. “You’re way too good for me, (y/n).” 

(Y/n) couldn’t answer, because Oikawa had looked up at her and pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that had her closing her eyes and savoring each second of it. 

Giggles sounded in the room, causing the couple to break away from each other and turn to where the sound came from: a group of girls that were just entering the room. (Y/n) blushed madly, immediately looking away from the students and down at the brightly lit operating room. 

From beside her, Oikawa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and, in a moment of boldness, she slipped her arm around her boyfriend’s waist and cuddled against his side; she just hoped Akira would be too busy to notice their PDA. 

A few minutes later, the observation deck was almost full of students when the doors leading into the operating room parted to reveal her brother in plain teal scrubs with a matching surgery cap that had a cartoon whale pattern. As soon as he entered, every straight female student’s eyes zeroed in on him as if he was _Kami-sama_ ’s gift to women. 

Akira looked up at the observation deck, adjusting his glasses before smiling and waving at his _imouto_ and her boyfriend. Immediately, (y/n) felt the glares and curious stares boring into her, so she burrowed further into Oikawa who wrapped his arm tighter around her; at the action, Akira’s eyes narrowed on the brunet and said brunet thanked all the deities in heaven that Akira couldn’t throw one of those sharp-looking scalpels at him with the thick glass partition in the way. 

“ _Onii-san_ , stop it,” (Y/n) mouthed to her brother whose eyes were still narrowed on Oikawa who still held tight to his girlfriend. 

Akira opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by a man— also wearing scrubs— tapping him on the shoulder and handing him a lapel; he immediately put it on and stared intently at Oikawa, “Good morning, everyone, I am Dr. Akira (L/N); Dr. Hanamaki asked me to do a course demo for today, and we will be tackling **craniotomy**. I specialize in Neurology, and my subspecialty is _pain and sleep medicine_ as well as _hospice and palliative medicine_.”  

“I don’t know the things he just said, but they sound ominous,” Oikawa whispered to his girlfriend, adjusting his arm so that his hand rested casually on her hip— well away from Akira’s line of vision.

Wordlessly, the (h/c) haired girl looked up at him before smiling and kissing his cheek; he took that as a ‘yes’.

Down in the operating theatre, Akira stepped up to the body that had been set up in the room, lifting the thin, white sheet from the head and neck area and addressing his audience— most likely Oikawa in particular, “Now, craniotomy is different from **lobotomy** —which was conceptualized in the early 20th century and is considered as quack medicine nowadays. The first step in performing a surgery is washing and drying your hands and putting your gloves on, which I did before entering the room.”

Oikawa felt like he was going to faint when Akira picked up a scalpel and started cutting the cadaver’s scalp open; he buried his nose in his girlfriend’s hair and pressed a kiss to her temple—tamping out his disgust with the lovely scent of her shampoo. 

He thought he was going to lose it when Akira turned directly to him and described the procedures of a lobotomy, which had (y/n) closing her eyes and massaging the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

 

***

“You look like you’re going to faint, Tōru. Do you want to sit down for a while?” (Y/n) asked as she and her boyfriend were on their way out of the university, not bothering to wait for Akira who had told them beforehand that he appreciated them coming and that he couldn’t join them for lunch since he had a meeting to attend.

“I just need a minute, I’m sorry,” the setter answered sheepishly, making his way over to one of the stone benches—that were all around the campus—and taking a seat. The girl approached him, gingerly reaching out and stroking his soft brown locks before wrapping her arms around his head and hugging him to her torso. 

(Y/n) kept on stroking Oikawa’s hair, her fingers sifting through the strands in a calming gesture to make up for bringing him along to such a lecture. “I’m the one who’s sorry; I should have told you what _onii-chan_ would be doing. W-what can I do to make it up to you?”

 _Love me_. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the immediate answer his brain spouted, thankful that he hadn’t said anything out loud; he may have been very fond of (y/n) but he couldn’t possibly be in love with her—he never fell first, that was his rule.

He collected himself, quieting his inner turmoil and putting on a happy façade. “Meet my family tomorrow.” 

“I planned on doing that, but… okay, Tōru.”

 

***

 

The following day couldn’t have arrived sooner for Oikawa; he’d gotten up much earlier than he usually did to work off the excess energy keeping him restless and extremely excited for (y/n)’s arrival. He’d also cleaned his room as well as the house to make a good impression on his girlfriend and, to further awe her, he cooked her favourite breakfast even if it was complicated to make for a novice in the kitchen such as himself; and even though it really wasn’t a breakfast item.

“What are you making, Tōru- _kun_?” Airi Oikawa—his older sister—asked aloud, making him jump and drop the tart pan that he had been taking out of the oven. Takeru, his nephew, walked into the room and simply stared at his uncle who was silently thanking every deity in heaven that the crust for the quiche lorraine—that he was making for his girlfriend— was still intact.

Oikawa turned to his sister, taking the pan out of the oven and setting it on the counter to cool down before he poured the egg, ham, and bacon mixture in it. “Quiche Lorraine; I remember (y/n) saying that this is her favourite thing to eat for breakfast, so I made it.” 

“She sounds like a very sophisticated lady; how in the world did she end up settling for you?” His sister joked, making him pout at her. 

“I won her over with my charm and looks,” the setter exclaimed proudly before turning more serious. “She’s… well, she’s really well-mannered and gentle when I got to know her, but she was cold when we first met. She’s so beautiful all the time, and when she smiles… I think I fall-”

Immediately, Oikawa cut himself off, slapping his cheeks once to snap himself out of the lovesick trance that he’d been in. His sister giggled, commenting something along the lines of how she was happy that he finally met his match as she walked off with Takeru in tow.

Three hours later—around 8 AM—the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their guest; (y/n) was nothing if not punctual. Tōru jumped up from his seat on the couch and raced towards the door, only to be beaten to the punch by his overly eager mother.

Once the door was fully opened, the setter’s gaze immediately connected with his girlfriend’s and he smiled a flustered little smile that sent the girl’s heart leaping in her chest. Remembering that they weren’t alone, the girl turned to her boyfriend’s mother and bowed—not low enough to be seem submissive, but low enough to show respect. “ _Ohayō gozaimasu,_ Oikawa _-san. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._ ”

Tōru’s mother turned to him with a knowing smile on her face, silently sending him a message with the smug expression on her face: _she’s a keeper._ She bowed back to her son’s girlfriend and welcomed the (h/c) haired girl into her home, beginning their conversation with, “I hope my son’s been treating you nicely.”

After the necessary introductions have been made—wherein Tōru’s father and sister did the setter a favour by mentioning that it was the first time that he’d taken a girl home to meet his family— everyone sat down at the breakfast table that Toru had set up an hour prior to his girlfriend’s arrival.

“Oh, quiche!” (Y/n) exclaimed brightly, her expression taking on one close to euphoria as her boyfriend served her the savoury tart.

“I arrived to find Tōru- _kun_ making that at five in the morning,” the eldest Oikawa child teased her brother, pouring some tea for her parents before offering some to (y/n) who accepted graciously. 

(Y/n) turned to her boyfriend with a fond smile on her face, reaching a hand up and stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers which—secretly—made said boyfriend’s mother and sister share a giddy expression, while his father just adopted a smug smile on his face, and Takeru scrunched his face up before starting on his breakfast. “Thank you, Tōru.”

The absence of an honorific shocked the other adults at the table, but shrugged it off when Tōru chuckled and brought his girlfriend’s hand down to his mouth, where he pressed a kiss to her the backs of her fingers, “Anything for you, (y/n).”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Comments? Suggestions? Requests? What would you like to see Oikawa and Reader-chan do? Would you like there to be a lemon chapter? Thoughts?


End file.
